Mangetsu No Yoru
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Saat jam sebelas malam, gadis indigo itu mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah kamar. Sementara sang gadis itu masih berjalan perlahan, seorang lelaki muda di salah satu kamar sedang menunggu di dekat jendela sambil bersenandung kecil saat bulan


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: mystery/angst

**Warning**: fic ini mengandung typo yang digunakan secara tidak sengaja dan terlanjur berlebihan, selain itu fic ini juga mengandung kadar gaje yang cukup tinggi. Jika ingin membaca fic ini saya sarankan membaca fic ini dengan suara nyaring dan intonasi yang jelas *emanglombabacacerpen?*, sendirian, di kamar yang gelap saat malam hari *ficnyagakkebacadong!*.

**Summary**: Saat jam sebelas malam, gadis indigo itu mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah kamar. Sementara sang gadis itu masih berjalan perlahan, seorang lelaki muda di salah satu kamar sedang menunggu di dekat jendela sambil bersenandung kecil saat bulan purnama.

* * *

><p>Ini dia sekuel Tuan Muda Uchiha. Idenya muncul tiba – tiba dan rasanya tanganku mengetik tanpa aku suruh (Readers: "Mustahil!"). Sayangnya, meskipun aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin sampai keringat bercucuran*lebay* aku tidak mampu membuat fic ini menjadi oneshoot*dilemparbatu(Author tepar)*.<p>

* * *

><p>Title: Mangetsu No Yoru<p>

Kreet!

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Angin sepoi – sepoi mulai masuk perlahan dan terkadang membuat merinding. Suara senandung mengalun dari dalam kamar itu. Ternyata, sang pemilik kamar yang sedang bersenandung.

Tuk tuk tuk!

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Awalanya hanya bunyi langkah kecil namun kemudian suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras terdengar. Dan saat pintu kamar tersebut telah terbuka seutuhnya, langkah itu berhenti berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya bunyi langkah, suara senandung juga ikut berhenti.

"Hinata, kau datang lagi!" seru sang pemilik kamar yang pada bajunya tertulis 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menunduk. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna gelap. Kemudian, gadis itu maju tiga langkah mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata maju mendekatinya. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya dan berkata, "Ayo kemari Hinata!"

Sayangnya, gadis indigo itu sama sekali tidak bergerak setelah itu. Ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah dalam rambutnya. Pakaiannya terlihat agak lusuh pada malam ini.

Hati Sasuke mulai merasa kecewa. Dia ingin memeluk Hinata namun karena Hinata sama sekali tak ada gairah untuk malam ini, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan pasrah dia menurunkan kembali tangan yang telah direntangkannya tadi.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas. Hatinya merasa galau melihat Hinata pada malam ini. Namun Hinata masih tetap diam dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang kemudian melangkah mendekati Hinata. Tangannya yang dingin mengelus perlahan pipi Hinata. Entah kenapa, pipi Hinata terasa dingin seperti tangannya saat ini. Ketika tangan Sasuke sudah sampai di dagu gadis itu, ia mengangkat wajah sang gadis indigo dengan cepat.

Pada awalnya Hinata hanya menurut pada lelaki keturunan marga Uchiha tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya, Hinata memalingkan wajah dan pandangannya menjauhi Sasuke.

Angin kembali bertiup dengan lebih kencang hingga menerbangkan rambut panjang Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata dengan cepat merapikan kembali rambutnya yang mulai acak – acakan. Setelah angin berhenti tertiup, Hinata kembali menunduk.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Walau hanya sekejab, namun peristiwa tertiupnya rambut Hinata tadi telah membuat Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Hinata baru saja selesai menangis.

"Kau…" ujar Sasuke singkat dengan nada bergetar. Sebenarnya Sasuke tadi ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Hinata menangis, namun ia percaya bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu tidak akan menjawab apalagi menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Meskipun demikian, Sasuke merasa lebih yakin lagi kalau masalah yang sedang dihadapi gadis itu adalah masalah yang rumit.

Raut wajah sedih muncul di wajah Sasuke. Ia sedih sekaligus kecewa. Sudah tiga minggu dia dan Hinata bertemu diam – diam di kamar itu pada malam hari, namun hanya pada malam ini Hinata bersikap aneh.

"Istirahatlah Hinata!" ucap Sasuke lirih, "Aku yakin kau butuh itu," lanjutnya kemudian sambil menyingkirkan poni Hinata kemudian langsung mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri dalam diam. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan berbalik menghadap jendela yang memancarkan cahaya dari luar. Melihat Sasuke yang akan tertidur, gadis itu mundur tiga langkah dari tempatnya semula.

Kreett!

Pintu itu tertutup kembali. Hinata masih terdiam menghadap pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogany tersebut. Dipegangnya gagang pintu erat – erat seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tapi setelah air dari mata lavendernya berjatuhan di tangannya, pegangan itu semakin melemah.

Ia kemudian menghapus air yang masih tertinggal di kelopak matanya. Dalam hati, ia berniat untuk beristirahat sesuai dengan perintah dari lelaki marga Uchiha yang mungkin sudah terlelap di alam mimpi.

Tiba – tiba kepalanya merasa pusing. Pintu di hadapannya terasa seperti berputar – putar. Kakinya yang hendak melangkah terpaksa berhenti karena seluruh badannya terasa lemas. 'Mu-mungkin melihat bulan malam ini bi-sa mem-membuatku merasa lebih ba-ik', pikir gadis itu di tengah pusing yang menimpanya.

Dengan tertatih – tatih ia berjalan menuju teras. Kakinya yang lesu ia paksakan untuk berjalan. Keinginanya untuk melihat bulan malam ini mengalahkan rasa sakit di sekujur badannya. Dan saat hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju teras, ia terjatuh.

Wajah gadis itu sekarang sudah pucat. Untungnya, angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya di kamar tadi, membantu membukakan pintu untuknya. Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil berkata 'Terima kasih' kemudian kembali berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga Uchiha.

'Ini dia bulan purnama', ucap Hinata dalam hati. Sinarnya benar – benar membuat gadis itu seakan - akan mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan tambahan. Matanya menatap lekat – lekat rembulan yang kian terang.

Sayangnya, beberapa saat kemudian lampu di sekitarnya mulai padam. Keadaan jadi sangat sunyi dan hening. Mungkin ini sudah terlalu malam untuk keluar. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dan pulang. Rumah besar dan megah ini bukanlah rumahnya. Karena rumahnya lebih sederhana.

Hinata berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Daun – daun musim gugur mulai berterbangan. Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Gadis indigo itu telah pergi dari rumah Uchiha.

xxx

* * *

><p>Segini dulu ya, nanti ceritanya dilanjutkan kapan – kapan *digampar!*. Mungkin cerita yang ini membuat kalian bertanya – tanya 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?'. Hehehe… namun aku tak akan menjawabnya *dirajam*. Nanti juga kalian tau Hinata kenapa. Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan Nyonya Besar.<p>

Nanti di chapter… errr.. aku lupa *plak!* akan dibahas mengenai misteri hubungan Hinata dengan Nyonya Besar. Kalau dipikir – pikir, sekuel ini justru menambah misteri lagi ya.

Oh iya, ini reply review Tuan Muda Uchiha.

~ hyuuchiha prinka : he'eh, mereka memang sepupu ^^

~ uchihyuu nagisa : gomen, silahkan berimajinasi sesuka hatinya.

~ X : ok, ini sudah dibikin.

~ ichsana-hyuuga : iya sih, ini sekuelnya.

~ Matthew Aghnia Sullivan : hadouw.. maaf banget. Fic baru? (O.o) kapan – kapan aja ya fic barunya. Review kamu gak aneh kok ^^

~ OraRi HinaRa : what the? Dipupuk? Weleh – weleh, ada – ada aja nih.

~ purple girl : sebenarnya gak gitu juga sih, tapi kalau dibikin mengganjal gitu rasanya enak juga *plak!*. hehehe, memang sih kan waktu itu aku sibuk(?).

~ Kimidori hana : gpp lah. Aku aja akhir – akhir ini malas ngetik*bletak!*. Doita.

~ panggilmaleslogin : tolong dimaklumi. Ok, ini udah ku buat kok.

~ Sabaku no Uzumaki : maaf . . . *bungkukbungkuk*

RnR please ^^


End file.
